The One Left Behind
by Ryuuki
Summary: Neuro snarled at her. Baring his teeth at her like a feral animal. His eyes seemed glazed over, seemingly from the pain. He was lost in his pain, and she wanted him back. Yako would risk everything for the demon that she loved. My first mini story. N/Y.


**The One Left Behind**

Neuro snarled at her. Baring his teeth at her like a feral animal. His eyes seemed glazed over, seemingly from the pain.

_'That's not Neuro...no, it is ...but it isn't...'_

Although Neuro was hardly ever civil to her, she could tell this was different. Blood dripped from him in an endless amount, giving off an even tempo and creating a pool beneath him. He didn't even notice. He was crouched down, like a tiger getting ready to pounce. His half-closed eyes were glaring at her, watching every move she made. The constant tension of his body just made his situation worse. But she doubted he would listen to her in the condition he was in now, even if he could hear her. Neuro wasn't even conscious. The only thing keeping his body moving was his survival instincts.

_'But I can't just leave him like this...'_

No she could never. Even if she wasn't the reason for his injuries, which she was, she could never leave him like this. And for some reason this particular injury wasn't healing. Yako gasped, coming to a likely conclusion.

_'Poison?'_

She couldn't think of anything else. But she had time to ponder about it later. First she had to get the blood to stop. Not knowing what else to do, she took a small step forward. Neuro just watched with his blank expression, eyes oddly dull and glazed.

'_Good' she_ thought 'no_ teeth are good.'_

She took one more step with a little more confidence. Neuro then issued a low warning growl from deep in his throat. He didn't move, or seemingly react at all except for the warning. Yako almost took a step back at the threatening sound, but held her ground. She stared into his eyes. Panic raced through her. She couldn't see anything in his usually bright green eyes.

Blank.

Nothing.

Her body moved on its own, ignoring her mind telling her to stop. Instead she listened to her panicked heart, screaming out that he might die. The overwhelming shock and fear from that thought kept her moving toward him, ignoring his warnings. She closed the space between them quickly, and she found her self right in front of him. His eyes were glaring at her and his body was tenser if it was possible. His growling was a constant rumble that seemed to vibrate through him, but he didn't move. Maybe he couldn't. She reached out to him and again he snarled. Ignoring that, her hand inched closer to his body. He snapped at her hand, but was no where near it. Yako froze.

She stared into his eyes again, and started moving her hand toward him once more. But instead of reaching for his body, she set a clear path to his face. She had the urge to touch it, to wipe the blank expressionless look from his face. Everything told her not to, but she just couldn't help it. The growling was loud and deep, no longer just a warning. It had turned very aggressive. But she couldn't stop, no matter what he did. She had to help her demon, just like he had helped her.

Just inches from his face, Neuro snarled and snapped. But now her hand was close enough, and his teeth sank into her hand. The sound of bones snapping and crunching filled the air. Yako let out a shriek of pain, and Neuro bit down harder. Blood oozed from between his lips from her wound. His eyes locked with hers, and he froze. Yako was shaking from the pain. His saliva burned against her hand, and dripped into her open flesh. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought back the scream that wanted to escape. She bit down hard on her lip, drawing a little blood, and continued to lock eyes with her demon. Trying not to scream, Yako opened her mouth and let a small almost inaudible whisper escape past her bloody lip.

"N-Neuro..." a whimper escaped despite her trying not to.

His eyes seemed to spark alive, recognition flashing in them. Surprise captured his face, and he let his gaze drop to where he had her hand securely within his teeth. He immediately opened his steel like teeth, letting her go. Her hand dropped heavily to the floor. During all the commotion, Yako hadn't realized that she had collapsed onto her knees.

She couldn't feel the arm that Neuro had mangled, and didn't want to test her luck moving it. She removed her eyes from her hand, keeping it there would only push her towards the darkness that wanted to engulf her. She shifted her gaze to her wounded demon. His eyes were wide with surprise, pain and...Did she catch sadness? Fear? He stared at her, not moving.

"Y-" he seemed to struggle with the words "Yako?"

She felt a smile creep onto her face, regardless of the pain coursing through her.

"Your back...Neuro..." tears returned to her eyes, having nothing to do with her body pain "I didn't know what to do...I...I...thought you...." Yako couldn't finish before a sob caught in her throat.

Before he could react, she reached out her good hand and stroked his face. Wiping away some of the blood, she caressed his face softly. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. A growl vibrated through his body. But it wasn't the same as the one before. It was almost a purr, a soft almost happy and sad sound at the same time. She ran her hands through his hair, and then wrapped them around his neck to draw him closer. He had no strength to resist, so his body willingly slumped against hers, his head fitting perfect in the crook of her neck. He emitted another, louder, purring noise. Not wanting to move, but knowing they had to, she whispered gently in his ear.

"Do you think you can stand?"

He lifted his head slightly catching her eyes. What she saw in them made her chuckle softly. They told her that was a stupid question. Her Neuro was slowly coming back.

"I am not so weak as to assume I can't even stand!" he huffed in frustration "Who do you think I am? Don't underestimate me worm, I can stand and walk back perfectly fine!"

He abruptly lifted himself away from her, and not showing any signs of pain, he stood up. Ignoring the dried pool of blood behind him, and the new one threatening to become the same size where he once was. A smug grin grew on his face, but immediately turned into a frown. His gaze swept over her battered body, fully taking in everything.

The darkness tunneled her vision, taunting her with its sweet song of release. Not having Neuro in her arms to hold on to, physically and mentally, she felt her self losing the strength to fight. Yako lifted her head to look at her demon, a soft smile still on her lips. She knew she couldn't hold out any longer, but she had to know whether Neuro would really be able to make it. His eyes were bright green again, softly glowing in the dim light. He was in pain, she knew that, but he was alert and wouldn't allow himself to fall back into darkness. He was too stubborn. She thought she saw several emotions flash through his eyes... but as fast as they had come, they were gone. A hardened looked returned to them and the cocky grin appeared.

"Clean yourself up worm! My slaves can't go running around looking like the trash they really are!" Neuro's dark satin voice boomed. If it wasn't for the slight quiver in his voice, one would think he was serious. He wasn't...at least not entirely. He just didn't seem to know what to do. He was lost, but she just didn't have the energy anymore to help. She loved his voice though, why had she never noticed before? It was soothing, and made her feel warm even though her body felt so cold. So cold. She shivered. The darkness grew closer; making it so only his face could be made out. She could taste a liquid iron in her mouth, and feel it on her face as it slipped through her lips.

"Yako! Get up now!"

The voice was beautiful, but oh so distant. Tears leaked from her eyes. How she wish she could obey. She had never wanted to follow his orders so much. But she couldn't. And there was only one thing she could say.

"Sorry...Neuro..."

Her body lost all control and she felt herself falling as her eyes drifted closed. The last thing she saw was Neuro's greens eyes widen and explode with green light. The fear he had hidden earlier was openly shown. His mouth moved, but all she heard was silence. She wondered for a moment, why her body never hit the ground. But a little voice in her head said that it really didn't matter anymore and it was right. She felt nothing, heard nothing, and smelled nothing. As darkness completely engulfed her, she couldn't hear the screams from the person she left behind.


End file.
